Unforeseen consequences
by Reader101w
Summary: Sometimes things just don't go the way you want them to.


Sometimes things just don't go the way you want them to go.

******Disclaimer: **Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

Special thanks goes to _Slipgate_ for beta-reading this story and coming up with some great suggestions.

**

* * *

Unforeseen consequences**

The woman looked through the scope of her gun at the redhead that was jogging along the sidewalk. "Just stand still for one moment," she softly muttered.

She was amazed how easy it was to take Kim Possible down; this was almost disappointing. The redhead was lucky that they wanted to capture her alive because an assassin would have a perfect opportunity right now.

However, Kim did not seem inclined to stop, so the shooter decided to take a bit of a risk and aim ahead of the girl, seeing as she was running at a predictable speed.

But the moment she shifted her aim and lost sight of the girl for a second, she lost her completely. When she looked over her scope for a wider view, she noticed that the redhead had made a roll, suddenly changing direction, and was now running off in a zigzag pattern.

"All units, converge on the target position," the woman called into her communicator, her voice clearly upset. "We have to capture her before she can get reinforcements!"

* * *

Kim's heart was pounding, and it was not because of the half-hour jog she had done up until now. A short while ago, her weirdar had been going like crazy.

It had only taken her a moment to recognize the threat in the form of what appeared to be an assassin.

Knowing you were in the scope of a shooter was not a pretty thought. And even though Kim had been shot at before, she did not enjoy it one bit.

If she stopped to change direction, she would become an easy target, but if she kept running, the shooter would certainly find a way to get her anyway.

The latter happened and the shooter shifted aim to account for Kim's running. That was the moment Kim decided was the best opportunity to get away.

"Wade, 555 emergency, activating tracking chip." Team Possible had put the 555 emergency in effect for the case that they were under attack and needed immediate backup.

Kim felt the slight sting of her wrist Kimmunicator stabbing the tiny tracking chip in her arm. When they had found out that the villains were able to locate their already inserted tracking chips, Team Possible had removed those and come up with a new idea where a chip could be applied and activated in an emergency situation like this.

Moments later, she heard sounds coming from all directions and saw over twenty masked people running toward her.

This told her two things: one, whoever attacked her was no longer concerned with stealth, and two, they would probably want to take her alive since they could have easily gotten a hit in if they had all shot at her right then.

That didn't mean that Kim would go down easy. She changed direction again and headed for the weakest link in the group that surrounded her, hoping to break out and stay out of their clutches long enough for Wade to get reinforcements to her position.

* * *

The group converged on Kim's position; they had all been selected for their excellent fighting skills because this was one target that would not easily go down.

Even so, Kim did a great job fending them off. Of course she did have the slight advantage of fighting alone, allowing her to hit and kick in every direction without concern of hitting an ally.

She barely dodged a punch aimed at her stomach and grabbed her opponent's arm to throw her attacker into three others who were trying to strike her from behind. Then she blocked several incoming hits and kicks from various directions before unleashing a barrage of her own.

After the initial strike, only nine opponents were left. Several attackers had been downed by tranquilizer darts their allies had shot when trying to subdue Kim. The redhead finally allowed herself a small smile; at this rate, she may even get herself free before reinforcements arrived.

Then everything turned bright white and a thunderous sound exploded in all directions.

* * *

The woman who had been trying to get the original shot in had quickly seen that the entire plan was going south when Kim turned out to be even more capable of defending herself than they had expected. So she turned to a more rigorous approach.

Her colleagues would not be happy with her, but this was the only way to make sure the flash-bang grenades had any effect.

But even then, with everyone pretty much down by the devastating effect of the grenades, Kim still managed to blindly hit and kick several times, even disabling one of the few attackers that had remained standing.

But it was in vain as the woman aimed her gun and shot a dart at the redhead.

As Kim went down, the woman called to her headquarters. "We have captured the subject. There is probably only a short time left before Miss Possible's reinforcements arrive. I need help getting all our associates out of here."

"How many are left standing?" came the somewhat surprised question.

The woman looked around. "Only me."

The shock on the other side of the line was evident. "We… we'll send backup immediately."

The woman made sure that Kim was firmly secured before helping her associates up and in the escape vehicle. She was glad that they were in the outskirts of Middleton, or there would have been a lot more commotion already from neighbors hearing the battle.

* * *

Ron and Wade stood at the scene, looking at the evidence of what appeared to have been quite a battle.

"I can't believe they captured KP," Ron said, sounding upset but seeming to hold his emotions in check.

"Don't worry, she's still alive," Wade said, looking at the small computer screen he had been carrying. "And she managed to activate one of the tracking chips, so we can easily find her."

"No time to waste then." Ron began to drag Wade with him to the Sloth. "We have to save her."

"Just let me get the Wade-bot," Team Possible's tech genius pleaded.

"No time," Ron stated. "We have to rescue her now, before whoever took her does anything bad to her." He started the car and began driving in the direction the tracking chip indicated, ignoring Wade. Wade sat in the passenger seat, clearly upset that he was forced to get in on the action himself. This was stuff he was still very reluctant to do.

* * *

"Nice going Kim," Kim muttered to herself, looking around the dungeon-like cell she was locked up in. her ears were still ringing a bit from the flash-bang grenade and her arms hurt from the position they were locked in – chained above her head with thick steel manacles.

Whoever had abducted her had taken away most of the gadgets she carried with her everywhere, and she couldn't reach the rest. The only upside to the sitch was that they had left her alone in the cell without someone to monitor her, and it didn't seem there were cameras in place.

"_Think, how can I get out of here?"_ Kim pulled a bit at the chains, having her arms pulled up like this was starting to get really annoying.

The sports gear she was wearing did not provide much to crack open chains and most of the secret compartments in her clothing had been emptied anyway.

"_Maybe I can pull myself up and use my legs to take the tension of the chains… that will leave my hands free to try to open the manacles._" Being alone or not, Kim had learned never to discuss any escape plan with herself out loud; there could always be a listening device hidden somewhere.

Suddenly, Kim realized that she was still wearing her shoes. Her rocket-powered rollerblade shoes.

In order to make her morning jogs a bit more difficult, Kim had long ago taken to wearing the heavier shoes. But she had gotten so used to the extra weight that she didn't even feel it most of the time.

Kim grinned. "That makes things a lot easier." She pulled herself up and put her legs between her arms so that she was now in a more or less folded position with the soles of her feet resting against the wall and her heels and the nozzles of the rockets aimed at the chains.

"_The landing may be a bit painful…"_ Kim activated the rockets without flipping out the rollerblades and hoped that the rockets would burn through the steel before the chains heated up so much that it would burn her hands.

* * *

"Shouldn't we call Global Justice?' Wade asked when he and Ron arrived at the location where Kim's signal had last sounded. There was a good chance that she was held underground where the signal could not get out.

Ron looked at the cluster of buildings. "No, their arrival might alarm whoever captured KP. We do this Team Possible style."

Unsurprisingly, Wade was a bit reluctant when they carefully made their way closer to the buildings.

* * *

Fortunately for Kim, the rockets had burned through the chains long before the manacles could get too hot; in fact they were barely even warm yet.

Unfortunately, the landing had been as painful as she had expected. Even though Kim's agility had allowed her to land somewhat gracefully, the length of chain had hit her on the head pretty hard.

After rubbing the painful bump on her head for a moment, Kim quickly got to work on opening the door with the set of lock picks that her captors had not detected.

This was a side of Kim that her parents, and possibly even Ron, would have been at least slightly shocked to find out. Briefly after her first mission, Kim had begun to train herself in opening practically every lock she could find; Mr. Paisley had been lucky that Rufus was there when he was needed, because without the naked mole rat the mission would have become a fiasco.

Even though Wade usually made sure any and every lock that Team Possible encountered got opened, Kim didn't want to be completely dependent on others. And in situations like this, that attitude turned out very profitable.

The chain was still hanging from her arms – Kim preferred to be free before regaining full mobility, but the redhead made short work of the old door lock. Apparently this really was a dungeon.

Easing the door open, Kim heard faint footsteps coming closer. She kept the door slightly open and prepared to strike.

* * *

"Okay, what do we do now?" Wade asked. He and Ron looked at what appeared to be the main building where two guards were stationed on each side of the front door.

Ron grinned. "Leave this to the master of distractions."

He picked up a small pebble and aimed at a window of another building. "Watch and learn."

He threw the pebble and hit the window.

With a loud crash the glass shattered.

"YHHAAAHH!"

"I got glass in my arm! The pain!"

"Stop running around, you'll hit the frying…"

Another crash and more screams.

"It's on fire!"

"Help me! I'm bleeding!"

"My arm!"

"Evacuate the building!"

The two guards, and a whole bunch of other people, ran toward the building and crashed into the people who tried to get out, one of which seemed to be on fire.

"Wow…" Wade stared in awe at Ron. "That sure is some distraction."

Ron, on the other hand, looked pale and held his face between his hands. He winced every time a new crash or agonized scream sounded. He gulped. "I think I'm going to be sick…"

Fortunately for the burning man, it turned out that only his jacket was on fire, and several others quickly helped him dispatch of it. But in an awful twist of fate, the jacket was thrown against the next building's wooden wall. The burning fat on the jacket had little trouble starting the next fire while everyone else was occupied with helping the wounded and trying to put out the fire in the first building.

* * *

Oblivious to the ruckus upstairs, Kim pounced on the woman who had been unfortunate enough to pass by her cell. She wrapped the end of chain around the woman's neck and yanked her into the cell, making sure to leave the door slightly open.

"Who do you work for, and why did you kidnap me?" Kim demanded, pulling the chain a bit tighter to make it clear she meant business.

The woman gasped. "Please don't… I can't tell…"

"Who!" Kim had seen enough interrogations to frighten the woman into talking.

The woman looked about to wet herself; she had never expected Kim to get out after all the trouble they had gone through to capture her. And she was afraid that Kim might know that she had been the one to coordinate the strike, and that she had shot her.

"Please don't hurt me, I'm with Global Justice!"

"What?" Unconsciously, Kim pulled the chain tighter, making the woman gasp.

"Please… I'm agent Lorenz… we did a sparring match once…"

Kim pulled the woman's mask up further and she did get the feeling she recognized the woman. "What's going on?"

"Agent Will Du wanted us to test Team Possible's capacity to rescue one another," the agent admitted. "We were to act as an independent organization that was set out to capture you. I failed… I shouldn't have told you we were Global Justice, but I got too scared."

"That's okay." However, Kim's expression darkened. "What does Dr. Director have to say about this?"

"She's on leave for a few days… family matters of some kind. Agent Du is in charge."

* * *

"Sheldon…"

"Betty…"

Dr. Director and Gemini faced each other, both ready to strike when a deep, booming voice snapped them to attention.

"There will be no fighting in this house! Don't you know how much effort your mother put into setting up this family dinner?"

"Yes dad," they both meekly replied and sat down at the table across from each other. Their father, a large man with muscles that put Hego to shame and an attitude that would make Dementor cower in fear, sat at the head of the table, glaring at his children as if they were ten again and had just misbehaved. And that was how they felt too at the moment.

"Shelly, Betty, I'm so glad you put your silly rivalry aside," a cheery voice called out. Their mother walked in carrying a large tray with food. "Now let's enjoy dinner."

* * *

"Please, you can't leave me like this."

Kim smirked. "Sorry, that's what you get for attacking your allies. I suggest you take the time you have to make amends."

She turned away from the woman who was now half hogtied with the chains that had originally locked Kim up; the agent's left foot was connected over her back to her right hand, and no amount of pleading seemed to appease the redhead as she closed and relocked the cell door.

Kim knew it was not a nice thing to do, but she wouldn't let GJ get away with this easily. And she couldn't risk the agent warning the other agents and thus allowing Will Du to get away too soon, because Kim had a serious bone to pick with him.

* * *

Two buildings were burning like a bonfire now, despite several attempts to put the fire out. And a third building was starting to catch fire as well.

Ron and Wade still stood in their hiding spot, unable to get past the crowd of people who were trying to put out the fire.

"I told I should have brought the Wade-bot," Wade said, "we could have had Kim out by now if we had."

Ron nodded weakly. "I think you're right…"

Suddenly, a Global Justice hover jet appeared and landed in an open patch between several unharmed buildings. Moments later Will Du stepped out, his face a mixture of anger and confusion.

At the same time, a new batch of chaos erupted, this time in the untouched main building. Two masked figures flew out the door, closely followed by Kim.

"KP!"

"Ron! Wade?"

"Kim?"

"Miss Possible?"

"Will?"

"Will!"

Ignoring Ron and Wade for a moment, Kim charged toward Will Du and grabbed him by his collar – quite a feat since he was wearing his GJ fatigues – and shouted, "What is going on here Will?"

Not even attempting to break the death grip Kim had on his clothes, Will glared back at her. "I would like to ask the same question."

The sincerity in his voice confused Kim. "One of your agents told me this was your idea. You want to deny responsibility now?"

"I've been at an interagency convention for the entire day," Will said, "I have no idea what is going on… except that it seems the training program I instructed failed miserably."

"So you do claim responsibility," Kim growled.

"Uh KP…. What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Will Du here decided to test our ability to rescue each other when one of us was kidnapped," Kim said, "but that failed, didn't it?"

"What?' Will was even more confused now. "I ordered a fire drill, and seeing these burning buildings I have the feeling that it did not go as planned."

"Excuse me sir." several agents, after having decided to give up on the burning buildings, approached the group. "You did order the capture of a member of Team Possible. You gave us direct orders to execute protocol 69969669."

"No, I ordered protocol 69669669," Will said, "that's clearly a fire drill protocol."

"Dude, why the dyslexic codes?" Ron asked. "What's wrong with just a clear name for an operation?"

Seeing the shocked expression the other agents had, Kim decided to give Will the benefit of the doubt and let him go.

Will dusted himself off a bit before facing Ron. "Numbered protocols are much easier to catalog… as long as people don't read the code wrong."

"So you have a protocol for everything?" Ron asked. "How about… when mutated crossbreeds between dogs and octopi gain enough intelligence to try to take over the world?"

One agent snapped to attention. "That would be a code 03 for an attempt to take over the world, followed by 151 for mutation… make that 154 for interspecies crossbreeding, a 600 series code for the level of intelligence and a 400 code for the type of weaponry that is used." He took out a small PDA device and typed in the information. "Here we have it, code 03154638401 for mutant dogtopi trying to take over the world using brain-sucking rays. Do you want to know what the protocol is in such a situation?"

"No… that's… okay." Ron turned to Kim. "Are you okay?"

Kim smiled. "Yeah. Thanks for coming to my rescue so soon. If I had known you'd be that fast, I would have at least waited in my cell so you could properly rescue me."

"Huh?" Ron watched his girlfriend in confusion.

"Well…" Kim said in a sultry voice. "You know what the reward is for rescuing a damsel in distress."

"Booyah!"

Wade groaned. "And I have to share a ride with them on the way back… any chance I can get a GJ jet flight home?"

Will looked in defeat as the second building collapsed in a torrent of flames. "Sure… why not… maybe you can help me find a new job after I've explained all this to Dr. Director."

Kim grinned as she and Ron made their way back to the Sloth. "Good luck with that. You sure you're not coming with us Wade? We'll promise to behave."

Wade shook his head with a wry grin. "Forget it. I know you two. You'll forget about me in about a minute and I will be scarred for life… again."

"Oh come on, two people kissing is not scarring material," Kim objected, "and that only happened once or twice."

"Twenty-three times," Wade said, "I'm not taking my chances."

Kim shrugged, slightly embarrassed. "Okay, make sure you get home safely… Oh, before I forget, one of your agents, Lorenz, is locked up in the cell you put me in."

* * *

After agent Lorenz had been freed from her awkward position, she swore to never ever turn against an unknowing ally again.

Apparently, that was a view that practically every other agent that had been there shared with her.

END

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed this little story, I sure did writing it.


End file.
